El Jefe
El Jefe (Pronunciation: /'hɛfeɪ'/ or "Heffay") is an up and coming CAW Star currently signed to New-WWE, where he competes on the Raw Brand and is the current reigning New-WWE Hardcore Champion. He also makes occasional appearances for other various CAW Leagues such as NAW and DCWL, where he was the first ever DCWL Hardcore Champion. Developing CAW Organization (2009) penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis penis New-WWE (2009- Feud with Dylan Connell on Superstars (2009) Dylan is a nigga so obviously Jefe would pwn his arse pic for moar info >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Raw Brand (2009- In their final encounter, El Jefe defeated Dylan, retaining his Hardcore Championship in a "Cuban Raft Cage Match." As a result, Jefe also won Dylan's spot on the Raw roster and became the #1 Contender for the New-WWE Intercontinental Championship. In his first official match as a New-WWE Superstar, El Jefe successfully defended his Hardcore Championship against NAW's Biff Andreas. He is currently scheduled to face Christian for the Intercontinental Title at New-WWE Cummerslam Various CAW Appearances New Age Wrestling During his reign as New-WWE Hardcore Champion, El Jefe would defeat Mankind on the December 18th NAW Webmatch to win the NAW Hardcore Championship, thus becoming the first CAW in history to hold both Hardcore titles simultaneously. Jefe would lose the NAW Hardcore Championship to The Suspect 2 days later in their Quarter-Final bout of the DCO World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. NAW is kewl btw DCWL While Dual Hardcore Champion for New-WWE and NAW, El Jefe defeated The Suspect to become the first ever DCWL Hardcore Champion. With this victory, El Jefe would hold 3 Hardcore titles at the same time. On DCWL Show 8, El Jefe went on to lose the title to James Bond. He then attempted to regain the belt in a Fatal-4-Way also involving Bond, Biff Andreas, and Danny Jackpot; however, Andreas would wind up winning the match and the Hardcore Championship. Finishers & Signature Moves * Finishing Moves :* Las Noventa Millas (450° Splash) :* Stink Face * Signature Moves :* Hurricane Jefe (F-5) :* Communi-Slam (Olympic Slam) :* Big Splash :* Delayed Running Elbow :* Savate Kick Title History *New-WWE :* New-WWE Hardcore Championship (1 Time, Current) :* Fake Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *New Age Wrestling :* NAW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *Derek's Championship Wrestling League :* DCWL Hardcore Championship (1 Time, Inaugural) Nicknames * "Big Nasty Bastard" (2009- * "The Cuban Warrior" (2009- * "The Triple-Crown Hardcore Cuban" - (As New-WWE, NAW, & DCWL Hardcore Champions; 2009) Entrance Themes * "Guantanamo" by Outlandish - New-WWE * Essa Rios' 2nd WWF Theme - DCO & NAW * "Te Gusta O No!!" Instrumental by Dale Oliver - New-WWE * "El Jefe" by Daddy Yankee - DCWL Trivia * El Jefe was created by Jericho222 as an alternate persona on the SMF Forums Chatbox. He would eventually create the El Jefe CAW after the announcement of Danny Jackpot's new DCO league. * El Jefe died of prostate cancer the very next day, but his WILLPOWER was enough to make him live for another 15 years or something * El Jefe is fat and very, very gay. You're welcome. Category:New-WWE